


Fuck...

by mycrowninrotation



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT 2019, Movie: IT (2017), One Shot, Taken From Original Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycrowninrotation/pseuds/mycrowninrotation
Summary: There's nothing magic going on, then 'long came you.





	Fuck...

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Isa apologized quickly as she bumped shoulders with a girl, staining her shirt in her blood. The red-haired girl turned and gasped as she saw her shirt, but her breath ended when she saw Isa's bruise and cut covered arms.

"No, it's okay!" she promised, quickly walking closer. "Are you alright?"

Isa looked down at herself and chuckled sadly. "No." her smile and sad haze shined through her eyes, evident from the loss of blood.

The redhead gently analyzed her arms. "I'm Flo. Come to my house, I'll clean you up."

Isa nodded and walked into the house by the side of the road. Flo walked in and got antiseptic, a cleanser, and bandages. Isa wiped some of the blood off her arms, letting a few tears run down her face. Her thoughts raced between the earlier events of her getting jumped and Eddie's reaction. Eddie. God, Eddie couldn't leave her thoughts. She was convinced to her core that he despised her now, because of the secrets, because she was basically an orphan, because all that she was good for was getting him places he shouldn't be. Tears poured and poured, up until she noticed Flo standing next to her, supplies in hand.

"Does it hurt _that_ bad?" Flo asked, cautiously moving closer. Isa shook her head in despair. 

"It's not that. It's my... I don't even know anymore." she sighed and winced as Flo cleaned out her wounds. 

"Oh my god. Did your boyfriend do this?" Flo moved closer, her eyes widening in fear. 

"NO! God, no! It- It was the gang boys from the other side of the rail road. They jumped me in the street because I was the one who refused to sell them drugs." She said. "I had none on me, so I was defenseless. And when I came home to E-" _Hiccup. _"Eddie, he yelled at me for not telling him I was in the gang, when I was protecting him from _that_ life!" Isa was sobbing by now, Flo watched her helpless. 

"Look, I don't think he meant it." she said softly, her heart aching for a new friend. She opened her arms in a peaceful offering of a hug. Isa glanced at her, gently lowering herself into her arms. Isa didn't hug back. She didn't dare. 

"Let me walk you home." she said softly. "You'll figure it out with Eddie. I promise."

***

As the girls walked home, inevitably they walked through gang territory. Isa ignored the long stares of her gang members. A boy even tried to run up and ask what was wrong, before Idella puled his by the back of his jacket. 

"Don't." she said, her voice almost a deep growl. She stepped forward, taking Isa into her arms as Isa looked at the ground, no tears left to leave her face. Flo thanked her softly. Idella replied with a soft nod. "I'll take her to Eddie." Idella said. 

Flo watched as Isa walked towards the house, loosening her shoulders and walking back towards her own home. Idella caught up with her, quietly chatting about Isa. Suddenly, as they walked by a pawnshop, she saw a boy sitting alone. He looked up and watched them as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. His mouth dropped open, taking her in. Flo bit her lip as she felt his gentle stare on her, blushing a bright red. Cal stood up from his seat and she stopped walking as he walked up to her. 

Idella smiled as she saw him approach. 

"Hiya, Cal!" Idella laughed.

"Hey, Ids." Cal replied with a grin that made Flo's knees weak. "You gonna introduce us?"

Idella turned towards Flo. "Flo, this is my god brother, Callahan, but he hates it when you call him that, so he's just Cal." she pinned towards Cal. "Cal, this is the girl that saved Isa, Flo." 

Cal smiled at her, his heart beating faster. _Fuck. Jesus Christ, she's perfect._

Flo looked at Cal, her eyes blinking more rapidly than before. _Holy shit, he's so cute._

Idella noticed the looks that the two shared immediately and walked back, until she walked towards her house, leaving the two in peace. 

"How do you know Isa?" Cal asked, his hands tucked into his pockets. 

"I didn't. She was bleeding and I helped her. Also she seems to have a really weird boyfriend." Flo giggled. 

"Nah." Cal laughed. "He's just protective." 

"Didn't seem like it." she raised an eyebrow. 

He brushed his tongue over his teeth and smirked with his mouth open, his jawline popped in the street light. Flo stopped giggling for a short second, staring directly at the perfectly sculpted bone. He clenched his jawline in a smile and she blushed slightly, looking down. 

Cal's heart beat faster. _I made her blush, I made her blush, I made her blush!_ That screamed in his mind over and over until she looked up and smirked at him. Blood rushed around his body to his loins, setting a fire from deep within the pit of his stomach. 

"W-Wanna go out?" he asked suddenly. Flo's eyebrows shot up, equal shock radiating from both parties, before she smiled and titled her head to the side.

"Yes." she nodded, and with a new-found confidence he took her hand, lifting it to his mouth and gently kissing her knuckles. Flo almost choked on a gasp, restraining herself. _FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! _her mind was on fire and her lower stomach was flipping up and down. 

"You gonna kiss just my hand?" she said before she could even control herself.

Cal raised her eyebrows, before pulling her closer, placing a hand on her waist and kissing her lips softly. Flo's stomach barely contained itself, she could feel the fire and her own heartbeat inside every vein and every muscle in her body. Hot white flames were behind her closed eyelids as Cal brought a hand to her cheek, pulling away gently.

Only then she realized she held her breath. 

_Fuck._


End file.
